The Unexpected
by Mrs Mortensen
Summary: Spike is about to leave and Buffy just finds out that she has cancer and in the last stadium. She only has two years left. But that’s not all... How will she react, when she finds out that she’s pregnant of.....Spike?
1. How It All Began

This is a story about Buffy, after the incident took place (the one where Spike tried to rape Buffy) and all the wicked demons were defeated. Spike is about to leave and Buffy just finds out that she has cancer and in the last stadium. She only has two years left. But that's not all... How will she react, when she finds out that she's pregnant of.....Spike? How will this go further? How will Buffy tell everyone about it? Will Buffy also find Spike in time to tell him?

**The Unexpected**

**Chapter 1 – How it all began**

"Buffy!!! Buffy, this isn't funny anymore! Give it back, I bought it! Buffy!" The two girls landed on the couch. Both of the two girls laughed loudly enough, so they didn't hear the doorbell. Then...

"Hey Dawn, why won't you go see who's at the door?" But Dawn shook her head.

"Not until I get my picture back! Buffy, come on!" Buffy just laughed, while holding the picture of Dawn with a guy of her age. She was embracing him, while he kissed her left cheek. 

"Go see who's at the door! Maybe it's one of your secret admirers!" Dawn raised her eyebrows, but she went to the door. When she had opened the door, she looked back at Buffy.

"More likely one your secret admirers, Buffy!" Buffy laughed, even though she had no idea what Dawn was talking about. When Buffy also walked to the door, she knew exactly what Dawn meant.

"Buffy..." 

"Spike..." Dawn stared at both Buffy and the blonde haired vampire. Neither Buffy nor Spike broke their eye contact. Dawn glared at Spike. She despited him for what he did to Buffy.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone for a while..." Dawn left and neither of them said a thing. Then, Buffy broke their silence.

"What are you doing here, Spike..." Then suddenly, Buffy's eyes concentrated on the large bag Spike was carrying. Spike noticed, what Buffy was looking at and that was also when Buffy looked up again at Spike.

"You're.... leaving?" Spike stared at Buffy for a while. Spike didn't know what to say. 

_' I only wanted to see her for the last time and say goodbye. That's enough for me.' _

"Yeah, I.... I'm going away from Sunnydale. I..." But Spike already got cut off by Buffy.

"Is it because of last time..... when.... you tried......" Spike quickly looked down.

"Buffy, I just want to leave Sunnydale. I just came here for goodbye." Buffy was left speechless. She remembered what happened last time when Spike tried to rape her like yesterday. It hurt Buffy's feelings. She never would have thought that Spike would do a thing like that. After that incident, they hadn't speak to each other for a while, until just then when he stood right in front of her. Buffy found it hard to find the right words to say. 

"Are you..... coming back?" Buffy's voice seemed to be trembling, but Spike didn't notice anything of it. He just simple shook his head and smiled.

"No, I won't come back anymore. I will leave Sunnydale forever. So you won't have me anround anymore. No one to...." Spike remembered the whole incident as well. It hurt him as well. Though he was a vampire, he couldn't deny that he didn't love Buffy. He loved her, he really did. She was everything to him, but he showed her that in the wrong way that night. Both of them stared at each other again. Although Spike tried to hide his sadness in his eyes for Buffy, Buffy saw it. In Spike's eyes, she could feel his pain and sadness.

_'I'm supposed to hate him. What he did last time, was.... horrible. But now I see him standing here in front of me, all I want to do is... is embrace him! What am I supposed to do? God, I'm so afraid. I'm afraid of what will happen next. Does he really have to go? Can't he stay? Do we really need to say goodbye?'_

"Buffy! I made some meal I bought at the supermarket. The "You-Can-Do-It-Youself-In-5-Minutes". It's almost ready..." Dawn yelled from the kitchen. 

"Yeah, I'll be right up!" Then, Buffy looked at Spike again. Again there fell a deep silence, until Buffy asked: "Do you want to eat with us, before you go? We have extra. I can make you one, if you want. They're really...." 

"No, Buffy. I... I don't eat that stuff. Vampire remember?" Buffy felt silly. She totally forgot about the fact, that Spike was a vampire. But Buffy didn't want Spike to leave.

"Besides, I really need to go now. I still got to arrange a few things and I'll be leaving tomorrow night." Buffy's eyes widened.

"You're.... leaving so soon?! But why?!" Spike didn't reply at once. He looked up at the stars and said:

"What I did was wrong, Buffy. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, but I do ask you not to forget our good times together. The times I was really enjoying life for the first time. You changed my life forever and I thank you for that. Will you remember me and remember the memories we share about those times of us together? Everytime you look at the stars above, remember me, remember those memories..." Buffy looked up as well. Above her, she saw beautiful stars floating here and there all around her. Glistening so bright. Buffy smiled and then she looked back at......Spike? 

"Spike? Spike!" Buffy looked around her, but she saw no one. He left... He left for good.....

**~*~ **

"Buffy? Buffy, aren't you coming inside? Buffy?" Finally, Buffy turned around. She saw her younger sister standing in front of the door and then stared above her again. Dawn saw Buffy sitting on the sidewalk and Dawn knew that it had something to do with Spike. When Spike left, Buffy just sat at the sidewalk for an hour and a half staring above her. Gazing at the stars. 

"Buffy? Are you ok? Is it Spike... you're worried about?" Buffy nodded, without looking at Dawn. Suddenly, Buffy's head began to spinn. Her head hurted like flames dancing inside her head. She had this going on for a while. Lately, her head began to spinn, whenever she was under a lot of stress. She didn't know what it was and Dawn saw it. Dawn was worried about her sister.

"Buffy, now you really got to go see the octor. I mean, it's better for you to go to the doctor tommorrow." Buffy slowly gained control again. She became calmer and took deep breaths.

"No, I don't need to go see the doctor. I mean, I'm alright... It's nothing...." Dawn became a bit angry.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Except, that you have headaches several times, intense headaches! You vomit a lot... Don't think I didn't hear you these past weeks! You're like, I don't know, like tired to do one single thing! I mean, come on Buffy! This isn't the time to go stubborn. I know I'm.... I'm not mum. But at least, I'm worried about you! You're not even worried about your own health!" Buffy thought about it. She knew that Dawn was right, but she didn't feel like seeying the doctor. She had better things to do, like slaying vampires and all the other creatures.

"Alright, I'll go... only if you stop this subject at once...."

"I'm just... worried about you, that's all..." Buffy smiled.

"I know you are, honey..." Buffy stood up and placed her arm around Dawn's shoulder.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Dawn just nodded and smiled back at Buffy.

**~*~**

"Doctor? What are the results?" The doctor slowly walked to his desk and asked Buffy to sit. 

"Ms Summers, I have bad news...." Buffy tried to prepare herself for the worse. She had no idea what the doctor was going to say. Buffy clenched her teeth together and squeezed her hands. She saw the doctor taking a deep breath.

"Ms Summers, I have the results of you intense headaches and what me and my colleages have discovered, is that you have cancer. It's brain tumor...." 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

End of chapter 1! Let me know what you think of it! Oh yeah, be warned! I am a slow writer! (Homework, you know what I mean.....) The next chapter will probable be posted very late! :P


	2. Cries And Tears

Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. In the later chapters, I'm going to add another person. Say it's a surprise guest or something. That character is going to create some confusions, yet also love. Just wait and see. ^_- 

And Lady B likes to thank the ones who have written her a review: **????? :) , Samolly, jenny, ERG and cordelia_lolly**

**The Unexpected**

**Chapter 2 – Cries and Tears**

"Hello? Anyone here? Aaaaaaah!" 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The two girl shrieked when they bumped into each other.

"Willow!" 

"Dawn!" Willow, who was an advanced witch, was holding 4 small bottles. Dawn stared at the bottles. There was green, red, blue and yellow. Dawn was holding her school bag and school books. Then they stared at each other at the same moment.

"Dawnie, you scared me.... Please don't do that again...." 

"You weren't the only one who got the shock of her life...." Then they both laughed, "so... what are doing? Making potions or something? Can I help?" Willow stared at Dawn's books.

"Dawn, don't you have homework?" Dawn shook her head. 

"Not this time... Mrs Relloy _must_ be sick!" Both girls laughed again. Willow and Dawn went to the living room and sat on the floor. 

"So, how was school?" Dawn giggled and then she blushed.

"Well..... Dave asked me out...." Willow's eyes widened.

"You mean that populair guy, who you have an eye for? The guy with brown hair and... I believe blue eyes, has asked you out?! When?!" Dawn's face was blushing in the room.

"Well, we were in the cafeteria and he approached me with a few guys. I think they were also football players, just like him. But anyway... three friends of mine were sitting beside me and then he tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and.... he told me, that he had liked me for a long time. Since the beginning of the schoolyear! Then, he asked me out! In front of everyone! Can you believe it?!" The two girls laughed. Willow was happy for Dawn. She had never seen Dawn that happy before, since the day her mother, Joyce Summers, died. 

"Oh my God, I'm so happy for you, Dawnie!" The girls embraced each other and let go of each other, when they heard the door open. 

"Buffy!" 

**~*~**

"So, Buffy.... what did the doctor say?" Willow stared questioning at Dawn.

"Doctor?! Buffy, is there something wrong with you?!" Again Willow stared at Dawn, hoping that she would answer her.

"Buffy's been having very bad headaches and get tired of everything all the time. Not to mention, she vomits almost every night. I mean, didn't you notice or heard her vomit?" Willow gasped and shook her head.

"But Buffy, are you alright now?" Buffy's mind was sort of empty. She couldn't believe what the doctor had said to her. Her body was in the house, but her mind wandered off somewhere else. When Dawn and Willow stood up and asked Buffy if she were alright, she finally replied.

"Oh yeah... I'm fine. The doctor said...." 

_'I.... I can't tell them... Not yet....' _

".....he said, that it's the hormones. My hormones are sort of weird, he said. But it's just for a short period. It'll get over. Don't you guys worry about me. I'm fine, honest!" Both Willow and Dawn didn't know whether to believe Buffy or not. But eventually, Willow and Dawn both smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright, Buffy." Willow embraced her friend and Buffy forced herself a smile.

"I'm going out for a walk.... I'll be right back...." Buffy put down her bag and closed the door behind her. 

**~*~**

As Buffy walked through the park, she had the urge to beat up someone. She was angry and furious, yet she was sad. She remembered what the doctor said and that made her want to cry. She wanted to die, but then.... she changed her mind.

**~*~ ****Flashback ~*~**

"Doctor? What are the results?" The doctor slowly walked to his desk and asked Buffy to sit. 

"Ms Summers, I have bad news...." Buffy tried to prepare herself for the worse. She had no idea what the doctor was going to say. Buffy clenched her teeth together and squeezed her hands. She saw the doctor taking a deep breath.

"Ms Summers, I have the results of you intense headaches and what me and my colleages have discovered, is that you have cancer. It's brain tumor...." 

"WHAT?!" Buffy's eyes widened and she almost fell off her chair as she stood up and banged both her hands at the doctor's table. The doctor jumped back and stared at Buffy. 

"I'm sorry.... it's just.... I have cancer?" The doctor nodded and Buffy fell back in her chair again. She couldn't and wouldn't believe it. All those years. Almost like 7 years she had been a perfectly healty slayer. Then, it appears to be that suddenly she has cancer....

"We have examined your body and took a few scans and you may not be pleased to hear it, but I think it's nessesary for you to know it. Ms Summers, you have only two years left...."

_'What is this?! This can't be true! Maybe this doctor isn't working here long.... Maybe....' _ 

But she knew, that she was fooling herself. Even if he weren't working her for a long time, still they aren't doctors for nothing. Of course they must be good. And so.... of course they're right. Buffy's body was trembling. She was ready to collapse. There it was..... The mighty slayer, feared by all vampires and demons and all the other night creatures, is about to hand over her life to fate. She always thought, that she would be killed by some powerful demon or any of that sort of thing. But no.... she had to give up her life to fate. 

_'How am I supposed to tell everyone? Should I... tell Spike? No... I shouldn't. He's going to leave Sunnydale and why should I tell him? I don't care what he does... He...' _ 

But Buffy's mind was interrupted by the doctor.

"Also ms Summers, I don't know whetherto congratulate you or not...." Buffy frowned her eyes.

"What?! Congratulate me for having cancer?! I didn't know you hated me that much!" The doctor quickly shook his head.

"No no! That is not what I meant! Absolutely not! What I was trying to say, was that you are carrying a child in you." Buffy's eyes widened even more than she had ever widened them before. She was hoping that she understood that wrong.

"WHAT?! Say that again!" 

"Ms Summers, you're pregnant.... You have beenn two and a half months pregnant...." Buffy's body was trembling even more. Her hands were shaking. 

_'This can't be true! Cancer AND pregnant?! No... how could this have happened... Who.....' _  She wanted to ask herself who the father of her unborn child could be. Suddenly, it was as if a rock just slapped her head.

_'Spike...' _

**~*~ End ****Flashback ~*~**

_"Should I.... tell Spike of this? How will he react? I don't know what to do! Oh God, please help me!' _ Buffy had the urge to hide herself somewhere and cry. It was all she wanted. To cry and let all of her tears flow. She was afraid of what would happen next. She had her doubts to tell Spike.

_'No... I must tell him. He is the.... father of the child. He has the right to know....' _ Buffy started to run, because she just remembered, that Spike was going to leave in the evening already. She had to find him, before he's gone. Buffy stared to seek in the basement of Dawn's school. That was Spike's.... home.

"Spike?! Spike!" Buffy ran around like crazy. She needed to find him. Suddenly, she realized how much she needed him, how much she actually loved him. 

_'Spike... where are you?! I need you... I love you... Please, don't leave me! Whenever I'm in some kind of trouble, you're always the first one to come and help me... Whenever I'm happy, you're by my side to laugh with me.... Whenever I'm sad, you comfort me by embracing me tight.... God, how much I want you to embrace me now. How much I need you right next to me now....' _ 

Buffy suddenly stopped as she reached the place where Spike would sleep every night. She knelt down next to his bed and noticed an envelope. She opened it and knew that it was Spike's writings.

**~*~**

To Buffy Summer,

Buffy... I am still very sorry for what I had did to you...

Bloddy hell, I still regret for what I have done.

You must believe, that I would never harm you. 

You are the first woman I have ever loved with all my heart.

The first woman who ever really cared about me....

The first woman... who ever believed and trusted me...

But it was my own foolish mistake that I have violated that trust.

I am nothing but a fool who does not deserve to be loved by you...

I shall get my punishment some day for what I did to you.

But I thought, may I die or may I leave Sunnydale _or_ you...

I still want you to know my last words....

Buffy Summers.... I love you....

**~*~**

As Buffy read the letter, she bursted out in tears and wanted to scream.

"Spike, you moron! How could you leave me! Don't you know I love you, I need you and I want you?! You moron! Moron, moron, moron!!!" Buffy yelled. Then she collapsed down the floor, still holding Spike's letter and cried. Her tears were streaming like waterfalls and they were shining as bright as the stars above like yesterday night. As Buffy's back was leaning the wall, she burried her face in her hands. Then she looked at the letter again. It was all under her tears. 

"God, Spike! I HATE YOU!!!! Why did you leave me?! I... I need you... Come back, Spike!" 

**~*~**

The end of chapter two... Thanks for the people who have written the reviews! Lady B is ver pleased with all the reviews she got!


End file.
